


the purest expression of grief

by SkyRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: In some ways, it was like the old days.





	the purest expression of grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> Title from "Foreigner's God" by Hozier.

Bruce Banner was no stranger to hardships in life, but nothing could have prepared him for hardship of such greatness.

In some ways, it was like the old days. The six of them crowded around a table, trying to find a way to save the world. But they’d already lost.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked Thor, as he often did. It was the middle of the night. The remaining Avengers were sprawled on couches and chairs. They all preferred to sleep near each other, just in case…

“Aye,” Thor replied. “The nightmares never stop. I think I’ll skip a night’s rest tonight.”

Bruce knew Thor struggled to sleep. All of them had forms of survivor’s guilt, but his was the most severe. The Asgardians were slaughtered, not snapped.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Thor’s broad shoulders and pulled him into a hug. The God welcomed it, placing a kiss on Bruce’s cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice rough from exhaustion and grief.

“It’ll be alright,” Bruce assured, even though he wasn’t sure of anything. Well, one thing. He knew he could make it through anything with Thor at his side.

Their embrace loosened. Bruce realized Thor had fallen asleep.


End file.
